The present invention relates to log splitters, and in particular to a manual, impact-type of log splitter and method for making same.
Impact-type, manual log splitters, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,808 are generally known in the art, and provide a relatively simple, safe, and easily transportable mechanism for splitting firewood, and other similar applications.
Heretofore, such manual wood splitting tools have been rather expensive to manufacture, and somewhat cumbersome and/or uncomfortable to operate. The noise and jarring impact experienced during the operation of prior devices cause increased operator fatigue, and prevent the achievement of maximum efficiency. The straight cylindrical handle designs employed by prior units is rather difficult to securely grasp, thereby reducing the effective downward impact thrust which can be applied by the operator to the tool, and also transmits undesirable vibrations directly to the user's hands, which is most uncomfortable when the tool is used in cold weather. Prior safety lock mechanisms to retain the log splitter in the retracted position for transport and storage are often tedious to manipulate and/or not very reliable.